


Any Way You Want It

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark play a round of "lie back and let me make you feel good."  Spoiler alert: everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

Bruce very rarely made mistakes and his first instinct was almost always right. But for some reason, back when he and Clark were just flirting and making everyone in the room uncomfortable with their sexual tension, Bruce had assumed Clark would be gentle in bed… that maybe the shyness and clumsiness of his everyday persona would carry over to his sex life. So when they’d finally gotten together, Bruce was unprepared for how passionate and eager to please Clark actually was… and it was one thing he was happy to be wrong about.

He’d have probably been thinking exactly that as he laid on Clark’s bed, everything splayed open like a bearskin rug, if he could think at all. But he was in the middle of receiving the best blowjob he’d ever had, perhaps the best in the history cock sucking, and he could hardly remember his own name.

“Oh fuck, oh my God, Clark,” Bruce moaned, fingers roughly carding Clark’s soft, impossibly black hair.

Clark pulled back, releasing his cock with a popping sound but fisting it as he did so. He lewdly licked his lips and asked, “Oh, you like that, huh baby?”

_Hell fucking yes, I do. Don’t call me baby, but God I love the way you suck my dick_. He wanted to say all of that, but instead he barely managed a keening, “Mm, don’t stop.”

Clark took Bruce’s cock back into his mouth and grabbed roughly at his hip with one hand, encouraging him to thrust. His other hand ventured under Bruce slightly as he moved, and there was suddenly a thumb rubbing at his entrance.

Bruce’s breath hitched at the feeling. “ _Fuck_ , yes. You gonna – _hnngh_ – gonna fuck me open?” At that, Clark’s finger ventured inside Bruce, just a little, and he felt a tongue moving across the smooth skin of his balls. His hips bucked at that and he pulled hard on Clark’s hair, pushing his head down at the same time. “Uhh, God yes, Clark,” he moaned. So many advantages of sleeping with someone who didn’t actually need to breathe or have much of a gag reflex.

“Hey,” Clark began, suddenly lifting Bruce’s leg over his shoulder. “Wanna try something different?”

“Mmm,” Bruce sighed. “Like what?”

Clark crept up toward Bruce’s face and pressed a precome flavored kiss to his lips. “Let’s try something like you lie back and let me make you feel good,” he murmured, hot breath and soft lips still close enough to Bruce’s mouth that he could taste them.

Bruce smiled. “How is that different?”

“You’ll see,” Clark replied, stealing another quick kiss before sliding back down to Bruce’s cock again, hands trailing along the bare skin of a broad chest, stopping briefly to let his fingers play gently with Bruce’s nipples. His skin tingled where Clark touched him, and scars felt beautiful under those fingers.

Clark easily lifted Bruce’s hips higher and teased his hole with one finger. “I have to admit,” he began calmly. “I have been dying to do this.” Before Bruce’s sex-addled mind could make the connection to what Clark was talking about, he _felt_ what Clark meant. The man was spreading his cheeks open and he felt his tongue beginning to move slowly.

Bruce had never been rimmed before. It just wasn’t something that had been on the table before Clark. Bruce had always been the one to make his partners feel good, and he didn’t expect most of them to know or care what he liked… not that he had really known himself, and he certainly wasn’t going to ask for help in figuring it out. But now, with Clark, he never had to ask or hope. Clark was figuring him out like a puzzle, one orgasm at a time.

And right now, that was… that was all Bruce needed, because that felt fucking amazing. Clark was lapping away at his hole, eating him like it was his fucking job, and Bruce was coming completely undone. His toes were curled under and his back arched involuntarily, but Clark held him still enough to keep working toward his goal.

“God… Jesus, ohmygod,” Bruce moaned, bucking against Clark’s mouth. His tongue was circling around Bruce’s hole, moving fast as he held Bruce’s hip with one hand and slowly fisted his cock with the other.

Clark’s mouth stopped working long enough for him to comment, “You get so religious when we’re in bed.”

Bruce grabbed hard on his hair. “Asshole.”

Clark snorted a laugh. But then he gave a long, slow lick right across Bruce’s entrance and made him tremble. He then pulled back and slid his pinky inside of him. “ _Your_ asshole tastes _amazing_.” God, sometimes Clark was one foul mouthed sonofabitch in bed. It turned Bruce on way more than it should, and his cock twitched to prove it.

“I want you to come, Bruce,” Clark murmured. His mouth was still close enough that his voice sent the slightest vibrations through Bruce’s body. His hand started moving faster on Bruce’s cock and he gave one long squeeze from the base to the head, like he was trying to literally milk the come out.

“Clark, oh my God, Clark,” he moaned. It felt so good, but he wanted more. They both needed more. “Wait, baby… want you to – _mmm_ – to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Clark asked, pulling back. “As you wish.” He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept there and quickly slicked himself. Without much more hesitation, he slid in slowly.

Bruce’s breath had caught in his throat, but when it returned to being somewhat normal, Clark started to move. He fucked into him hard and quick, and Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist and let his head loll back because fuck, that was good. And Clark was _everywhere_ , one hand between them and jerking Bruce’s dick, one hand on his hip, and his mouth kissing at the exposed skin of Bruce’s neck, almost like he was whispering against it.

They came together, Bruce’s clenching putting Clark over the edge. Before Bruce even realized it, Clark was kissing him and he was breathless, positively breathless from the orgasm and, in all honesty, just from Clark being Clark. His arms were now thrown around the man as well, and they were still kissing and Clark was still inside him, and he felt _phenomenal_.

“Mmm,” Clark hummed against his lips. “You’re so good.”

Bruce snorted a laugh. “You did all the work.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, pulling out slowly and carefully and rolling over beside Bruce. “But you let me.”

Bruce sighed deeply, contentedly, and let his hand reach for Clark’s. “If it means coming like that, I will gladly let you take the lead.”

Clark came close to press a kiss to Bruce’s lips and then nuzzled his face against Bruce’s. Anyone else and Bruce would have hated that, but because it was Clark, he could feel his cheeks flush with warmth, but not from embarrassment.

“So you liked that then?” Clark asked.

With a smile, he rolled himself onto Clark and slipped down to just the right spot so their cocks could slide against each other. “I did.”

Clark grinned. “D’you want me to do it again?”

“Not now,” Bruce said, running his hands through Clark’s hair and along his face. “You’re still hard.”

Clark shrugged. “It’ll go away.”

Bruce raised a brow and smiled. This was going to be _fun_. “Hopefully not before I’m done with it.” He reached for the lube and handed the bottle to Clark as he thought to himself that he didn’t plan on being done with it anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write smut. And also, I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and Journey came on, so boom -- title.


End file.
